


Rendezvous

by FuzzyWolf



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWolf/pseuds/FuzzyWolf
Summary: Things get heated when Geralt stumbles upon you in a tavern. He may just regret giving into his lustful urges. (Probably out of character for Geralt but I just wanted to have some fun)Porn w/ Plot? Kinda. You'll see. Let me know what you think.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

You sat at the tavern bench, taking a swig of your ale. A man approached you with a swagger before addressing you. 

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing drinking alone in a place like this?" He asked sleazily. "You've no man with you and you're far too lovely to be a simple whore, so what be it?" He continued after you ignored him. 

"I have no man and intend to keep it that way. Off with you, if you'd be so kind" You requested his absence, glaring up at his rancid grin. It faltered when he registered what you had said and he reached out with his hand clasping your shoulder forcefully. 

"Now that's no way to speak to-" He started but was cut off when a fist was gripped in his cotton shirt. The taverns usual noise now a hush tense quiet as everyone stared.

"I believe the lady asked you to leave her be." The man gruffly spoke. Tightening his grip with the soft squeak of leather gloves. Practically lifting the drunkard off of his feet. 

"I-I don't want any t-trouble!" He trembled, releasing his grip on your shoulder. You watched as the white haired beast glanced down at you. You nodded a thanks and he let the drunk go, he stumbled away in fear and quickly left the building. 

The white haired stranger gave the other patrons a glare that had them all hurry back to their conversations and avert their gazes. He grunted softly before turning away towards an empty table.

He picked the most anti-social seat in the room. The bench in the corner which faced away from the rest of the room. You left it a couple of minutes before you ordered two tankards of ale and carried them over to the man who had gained your interest.

"It's true it was not my intent to keep company this evening, however... It seems I owe you a drink" You admit, placing one drink in front of him as you sat opposite. He gritted his teeth bitterly.

"No need." He gruffly commented. You frowned and stood back up. 

"What? Not to your liking now you've had a closer look?" You bite. "No matter. Enjoy the ale" Trying to stand and walk away with your own drink. A rough hand brushed against your forearm, halting you. 

"I-I didn't intend to offend you. The day has been long, my... acquaintance was supposed to meet me here... but it seems he got lost. Perhaps I could offer you his seat until he arrives?" He made the effort to sound friendlier, apologetic even. 

You looked down at him where you stood. Taking in his chiseled features and unusual yellow pupils. 

"I suppose I wouldn't mind. This friend of yours... would I have noticed him if he had come by earlier this day?" You asked curiously as you sat back down opposite the man.

"Well, he's annoying, arrogant, loud... loves the sound of his own singing. He's also not my friend. The bard has been an irritating thorn in my side since he first tagged along" The man complained though you sensed it was halfheartedly.

"Aah. I think I saw someone matching that description stumbling out of here with an arm slung around some petite brunette..." You recalled, taking a sip of ale. 

"Hmph. Sounds like Jaskier." He grumbled tentatively gulping the ale you'd brought him.

"So that was 'Jaskier' but you haven't introduced yourself. What's your name?" You pryed. Yellow eyes burning into your own. 

"Geralt. You are?" You watched the witchers medallion twinkle in the candle light before answering him mysteriously.

"Let's keep talking Geralt of Rivia... Maybe you'll entertain me enough to earn my name from my lips" You grinned playfully.

"A woman of secrecy... pretty and dangerous" The witcher drawled, his eyes softening as he watched you with intrigue. You leaned forwards to rest your elbows on the wood of the cramped table.

"You've no idea..." You winked before your tongue darted out, wetting your lips like a lioness looking at her next meal. Geralt took another large drink from his ale, smirking at the way you were watching him. The cocky attitude amused him.


	2. Chapter 2

Three ales later and you began to wonder how long this would take. Geralt had certainly loosened up, telling you amusing stories of past hunts. His pupils relaxed and glassy.

You slide your hand across and clasp it over his forearm. Tracing lines along the leathers stitching. He halts mid sentence and watches you with a burning intensity. 

"Does it get lonely?" You ask softly with a hint of seduction. Your eyes flitting down to his rosy lips and back up to his eyes. A noise got caught in his throat as he contemplated the answer. A small smirk playing on your features as you waited.

"Sometimes. All of that rough, hard, blood stained forest full of monsters that will pick the flesh from your bones..." His calloused fingertips grazed your inner wrist. "Craving the warm haven of a lady's curves to satisfy a deep primal thirst" Geralts smooth words sounded lustful as they rolled off his tongue. Your pulse had quickened in anticipation as you pulled your hand away from his fingers. 

You stood slowly and walked around to stand behind him. Dragging your hands until they rest on his shoulders. Leaning down with a wicked grin to brush your lips over his ear. 

"I can't promise I won't be rough and hard too" You whispered heavily. A startled grunt coming from the white haired man when he felt teeth close over the shell of his ear.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't long before you were stumbling into your rented room in the local brothel. Geralt had practically chased you there with the enthusiasm of an excited puppy. Pushing you up against the door after you'd closed it. He lingered over you, large frame boxing you in against the solid pine. You looked up at him innocently, the look he was giving you sending warmth pooling to your core. 

"I'm not a patient man." He mussed, trailing his fingers down your arm. You reached up and tangled your fingers in his hair, the other hand gripping at his tough trousers. Your mouths collided with a rush of need, hungry and wanting. 

His mouth tasted of ale and a hint of copper, lips rough but not unpleasant. Stubble from his jaw clumsily brushing your chin and cheeks as your tongues danced against one another. You groaned softly into his mouth. Pushing his chest to back him towards the bed. When he broke away from the kiss you had pushed his leather armor from his shoulders and worked quickly on his undershirt. Uncovering scars and some fresh bruises from his monster slaying. You marveled at his pale skin, running your palms over his torso and delicately brushing over his nipples.

His rough fingers tugged at your shirts ties, your breasts bouncing loose as he pulled the offending fabric over your head. A hum of approval as he got straight to leaving wet kisses on your exposed skin. His hands cupping your breasts and rolling thumbs over nipples, drawing a mewl from you. 

Avoiding having too much attention yourself you shoved at him again. Pushing him back so he sat on the edge of the bed. Lavishing his mouth with kisses again, swiping your tongue against his teasingly. You unbuckled the front of his trousers and loosened everything enough to get his hard cock free. You continued kissing him as it pulsed in your hand excitedly. It was thick and veiny, a very decent length from what you could feel as your hand slid up the shaft. The witcher groaned quietly, his yellow eyes begging for more as you inspected them in this close proximity. 

He gripped at your hips tightly, kneading your ass in his hands as you stared down at him just mere inches from his face again. You pulled the hand that was around his length to your mouth, spitting saliva into your cupped hand before reaching back to coat his member in it. Now slick it was easy to run your fingers tightly up and down the shaft. He growled, trying to take your mouth with his again but you pushed on his shoulders, making him lay back before climbing over him. Keeping a sloppy rhythm on his cock. 

He looked puzzled, wondering what your intentions were as you were only half undressed. Biting at his lip you distracted him. Trailing nips and kisses down his jaw to his neck. He closed his eyes and groaned as you squeezed his shaft tighter, feeling it tense in your grasp when you bit a little harder on sensitive skin. You slyly slid your free hand up under the pillow on the cheap bed. Distracting him adequately as you grasped the object you looked for. If it hadn't been for the alcohol numbing his reaction speed you're sure he'd have had you hung and quartered before you could even think about pulling your stunt off. 

However. Luck was on your side tonight and you watched the shock and disbelief surface as you swiftly yanked the poison dart from under the pillow and pierced his chest with it. His hands shot up to stop you too late. Pulling at your wrists limply as the effects took hold quickly. He tried to sit up but couldn't as his body went numb and lifeless. You squeezed his cock and chuckled. 

"It's a shame I had other plans, it would have been very enjoyable to see this through. Don't worry though, you'll be awake by morning and I'll be gone. All this little rendezvous has cost you is your coin purse" You explained playfully. The witcher huffed through his nostrils angry and unable to do anything else. His huffs slowed as he lost the energy to keep his eyes open. The last he saw was you picking up his coin purse as well as Jaskier's which you'd hidden in a drawer earlier on. Grinning with delight at the weight of the two leather pouches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued, This isn't the last Geralt and Jaskier see of you. When they do they make sure you regret targeting them to rob them of their hard earned coin ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Sun warmed Geralt's skin as it broke through the shutters. He tried to lift his arm to rub a hand across his aching head but couldn't. He was puzzled until the memories of last night came flooding back. Just about managing to tilt his head to look down and seeing the poison dart laying on his chest. He tried for something a little less ambitious and attempted to move his fingers. They twitched encouragingly. The more he wriggled them the more the feeling started to come back and after a few minutes he could lift his arms. Rubbing his forehead tiredly as his skull pounded like it had been split in two. 

A sound from the large wooden armoire startled him. His eyes darted to the piece of furniture with worry. Another loud clatter and a muffled groan. Geralt was trying with all his might to sit up and cover himself, maybe grab a sword. The doors flung open and he took in a sharp breath. 

That was before he realised what-or rather who, was in the armoire. Naked as a baby and about as mobile as one, Jaskier flopped onto the floor. 

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid Jaskier." He insulted himself as he struggled on the rough wooden floor. He let out a short squeak as he landed on something a bit delicate as he tried to get upright. He finally made it into a sitting position. 

Geralt had averted his eyes and stared at the ceiling waiting to be noticed as it appeared he didn't have the luxury of talking yet. 

Jaskier scanned the room slowly. Eyes darting to the bed once he realised he wasn't alone.

"Geralt?" He questioned abruptly. His tone always sounding too excited for the situation. Jaskier pulled himself up off the floor with a struggle but it was evident the poison hadn't fully worn off as he stumbled towards the bed. Using the bed post to hold himself up. Geralt had just about managed to tuck himself back into his trousers with his movable hand. Jaskier not having that much modesty and standing there stark naked still. 

Geralt would have complained if he could talk, instead he just grunted and didn't allow his eyes to drop below the bards pale shoulders. 

"My, my. Did the pretty woman worm her way into your pocket too..." Jaskier teased. Geralt frowning at him as per usual. "Well. Looks like you and I aren't so different when it comes to having terrible tastes in bed partners. I'm assuming from the silent treatment that you've not regained yourself yet. It's a shame. Maybe I'll sing to you until you feel better..." He threatened, still sore about Geralt's comments on his singing.

Geralt grunted with frustration. He rolled his eyes at his companion and began trying to push himself into a sitting position. 

The two didn't have much longer to compose themselves as a knock on the door told them that whatever money had been paid for the room was up. Jaskier managed to find his clothes in a hurry and luckily a witchers body could burn through the poison a lot quicker and Geralt was mobile enough to walk out of the building with only a little help from Jaskier.


	5. Chapter 5

A week since the duo had lost their coin purses they were arriving in the small village of Lindenvale. The two stood waiting for the blacksmith to finish up with Geralt's new armor, Roach and Pegasus tethered to a post nearby. 

"So, Geralt! What's on the cards next? Witches, Alghouls, Werewolves? What do you have an appetite for?" Jaskier questioned joyfully.

"Whatever makes itself known first" He gruffly answered. A keen eye watching the blacksmith work. 

They were both startled by a small boy running past them, another younger scruffy looking girl following. 

"She's back!" The boy shouted.

"Let's go!" The girl enthused as they both barged past, practically tripping over their feet. 

"Will you two not disturb my customers!" The blacksmith called after them. The warning fell on deaf ears as they weaved out of sight. 

"Sweet children." Jaskier commented reluctantly through half gritted teeth.

"Ah, They're no kin of mine" The smithy corrected softly. "Poor kids have been through a lot. It's just them and their mother, she's fallen ill these past few months. To be truthful we're not expecting her to make it through the next winter" 

"Shame, to lose a mother so young..." Geralt reflected. The blacksmith finished his work and handed Geralt his order. Eager to get out of the worn tired armor he currently had he shrugged the material off, broken clasps making it easier. Moments later Jaskier was handing him back his swords to fit to the back of his new more durable chest defence.

The pair untied their horses after paying the man and began to walk through the village in the direction the small children had gone in. 

Geralt held out an arm to stop Jaskier mid sentence and mid step. Jaskier threw him a questioning look, his mouth open after being cut short. The witcher eyed a stallion, a black Friesian. It stood outside a small ramshackle hut on the outskirts of the village. Roach made a small huff in interest and bumped her nose against Geralt's shoulder.

"Shhhh, girl" He soothed, patting her cheek and surveying the area more closely. The strange horse lacked a saddle like any he had seen before. It bared no flag and was plain and black as the horses coat. A large saddlebag was drawing the witchers attention as a recognisable scent wafted towards them. It was filled to the brim with a multitude of herbs and other ingredients. 

"Huh, Strange" Jaskier commented with bemusement. He turned to Geralt to wait for his response when the door to the hut opened and the children from earlier sprinted out. They seemed elated as they cheered and giggled with joy. A figure appeared in the doorway, cloaked and hidden under a deep hood. The stranger exited the home and strode over to their horse. Mounting the huge beast with ease like they'd done it a thousand times before turning to the children again. 

"Adaline, Gregory... Would you give this to your mother for me?" A female voice called out. The children ran to her before reaching to pat the side of the stallion while they waited. 

"Hey, Hang on. Is that!?" Jaskier exclaimed furiously as the woman pulled a coin purse from her clothing. It was a flamboyant red silk fabric, garish and undoubtedly belonging to Jaskier himself. She dropped it to the elder child before realising that the young girl was looking back towards her observers. Geralt stood with a frown watching as she quickly told the children to get inside. Her tone serious and stern.

As soon as the children were far enough away she suddenly jerked the reigns. Never looking away from Geralt and Jaskier as they hurried to mount their own horses.


	6. Chapter 6

Your horse reared up wildly on his hind legs as you tugged at him. Locking eyes with the white haired wolf as you watched him mount his mare quickly. Your hood dropped back with the angle your body shifted into as you clung to your companion. If they weren't sure it was you they for certain knew now they could see your face. 

"Go Ira!" You demanded of your steed as he leaped forwards, into action and started to gallop. You gripped your reigns and held on for the ride. Your stallion living up to his given Latin name of wrath and fury as his hooves hammered the ground. You faced front and guided him towards the cover of the trees. Blood pumping in your veins as you heard the pursuing horses kick off and gain speed after you. 

"Stop!" You heard the bard yelling as you powered forwards. 

"Not likely." You muttered to yourself as you urged Ira forwards. Knowing he could handle this. You'd out run many a steed before, earning coin or after stealing it. Your cloak bellowed in the wind, snagging on branches and whipping through the air as you rushed through the trees. 

Geralt and Jaskier kept up surprisingly well, ten whole minutes had passed and you started to tire. Ira only just beginning to lose speed. The white wolf still nipped at your heels his friend trailing a bit further behind, his white gelding not used to being put through it's paces.

The ground became swampy and damp and the air smelled stagnant. You knew your horse wouldn't last much longer. The damp air only making it harder to race on. You looked back to see the witcher and his mare also looking tired of the chase. Spotting a branch ahead you had an idea to try and give them the slip. 

As the ground squelched beneath hooves you steadied yourself, pulling your legs up onto Ira's back and planting your feet. 

"Go Ira, I'll find you!" You promised as you lept up and grasped the branch, leaving Ira to keep running. The witcher's horse galloped beneath you, so focused on chasing your steed it ignored Geralt's initial reaction to halt it. The bard came next, his horse clumsy and unknowing. The wolf finally slowed his horse but Jaskier was too slow to react, his horse knocking into the other and the both of them stumbled and tumbled to their knees. Geralt and Jaskier were thrown in the collision and you took the moment to drop from the tree. Taking a hard right and bolting through the cover of the trees. 

Your feet sunk and slipped on the boggy ground but you continued on. Trying to make your footfall irregular and hard to follow. Your lungs burned and your muscles ached for a rest. Deeming yourself relatively out of danger you stopped to duck behind a tree for a breather. You doubled over, clutching your knees to stop them shaking and slowed your breath right down. Listening out for any sound. 

You heard Jaskier ranting in the distance, back the way you came. He sounded far enough away so you stepped out from the cover to get a better look. Not expecting to come face to face with an armor clad witcher. Your breath stuck in your throat as you turned to run. Stumbling over your feet clumsily over the uneven ground. The few feet you managed brought you into a clearing and you were seriously thinking about trying to out run the man. Your footing betrayed you however and you tripped into the bog. Your shirt and under bust splattered with mud and water as the front of your trousers soaked through. You pushed yourself up quickly. Turning over to face Geralt.

He loomed over you menacingly with a smug smirk. He held his sword out, pointing the tip at you to warn you to stay put. 

"Okay!" You conceded guiltily. Swallowing your fears and waiting for his reaction. 

"I should run your through or turn you in for what you've done, think you can change my mind?" Geralt asked gruffly. You shook your head weakly. He gestured with the sword for you to stand so you pulled yourself up. Taking a second to look at the patch where you landed and eyes going wide. 

"Fuck." You cursed as the bulbous mushroom spores pulsed and squirmed. You barely had time to react. Geralt tugging you away from them as it puffed a large amount of toxic fumes into the already thick air. You coughed and your lungs burned and tightened. Geralt tried to cover his face as he reached into a small pouch, pulling out a small vial before drinking it and discarding the bottle. You reached into your cloaks hidden pockets pulling out your own home made vial. Coughing again before managing to pour the liquid into your mouth. You held it there as you breathed the air again, this time unaffected by the heavy toxins. Only downside being you couldn't swallow the concoction, else it would wear off. 

"Hey! You could have waited for me!" Jaskier yelled as he got closer, you both turned to him in horror.

"Idiot! Get out of here!" Geralt tried to warn him as he neared the centre with you both. 

"Well that's not very ni-" Jaskier complained but stopped when his foot stepped on something that wasn't mud. A large cloud of gas exploded at his feet, setting off a chain reaction as the other mushrooms in the clearing started to spit and spew fumes. He doubled over and began spluttering, his eyes going bloodshot and his throat swelling and choking him. You looked to Geralt in a panic but he looked just as frantic as you.

"I don't have another vial, do you?" He asked as you rushed to Jaskier's slumped form. You shook your head as you double checked your pockets for anything that might help. A few strange cries off to the left distracted you and you looked up in horror as a group of Drowners began to approach. They were drawn by the commotion of Jaskier flailing around on the ground. 

"GMM!" You ordered with your mouth still tightly closed. Geralt looked down at his choking friend and then back at you before deciding to trust you and turning to deal with the Drowners.

Jaskier gazed up at you frantically spluttering and skin turning purple as it starved of it's oxygen. His hand shot out and gripped tightly into your cloak as you tried to soothe him. His eyes started to roll back into his skull as the sound of Geralt's sword swinging rung through the air. 'Okay, okay...' You thought to yourself. Reaching down and cradling the back of the bards head with one hand before leaning down and holding his jaw with the other. His body started to get heavy so you acted quickly and brought your lips to his. Sealing your lips over his and opening your mouth in a strange kiss. Once you had passed him the liquid you held his throat tightly, stopping him from swallowing. Pulling away to watch his pale skin return to normal, the only blush caused by your grip on his throat. His eyes focused again and he gazed at you with curiosity through his wet eyelashes. 

"Do not swallow it. It only works if it's coating your mouth. So I need half of it back before I-" You rushed before starting to cough again, the small amount that was still in your mouth dissipating. Your throat constricted as your eyes started to water. Jaskier reached out to grip your hair. Pulling your face to his and connecting your lips again. His kiss was seductive and unnecessary. His tongue brushing against yours as the sticky liquid flowed between the two. When he pulled back you had to remind yourself not to swallow no matter how much you felt the urge. 

Geralt's grunts and yells brought you back to the fight. You stood and pulled Jaskier up with you, mud and god knows what else dripping from your ruined clothes. A stray Drowner heading your way. Keeping Jaskier behind you, you shrugged off your cloak and unsheathed your daggers. Lunging at the beast before it could go for you, slicing through its arm and dodging a strike from its other. Two sharp blades through it's chest and it fell to the floor. Another appeared and another, two-four-eight... too many to count or even think about taking on.

You tried to help Geralt the best you could. Slicing down a couple more Drowners but you were not as skilled as the witcher. He began to struggle with the sheer volume of the creatures. Sweat dripped from his brow as the bodies kept dropping.

"GRRRMMM MMM!" Jaskier suddenly starts making noises to get his attention. You turn to see him gesturing to the fumes and then making some kind of hand gesture that looked like an explosion. You frowned in confusion but Geralt must have gotten the message loud and clear.

"Get out of here! Go!" He yelled as he struggled to keep the drowners from overwhelming him. Jaskier was suddenly tugging on your wrist and trying to lead you away. Not one to argue in the face of danger you turned tail and ran with him. Grabbing your cloak from the ground as you passed it. 

You ran as fast as you could to keep up with Jaskier pulling on your shirtsleeve. You both glanced back when the fighting sounds stopped to see Geralt had started after you, giving you a head start. However his speed meant you had to push harder to get out of the clearing before him. As you neared the edge of the clearing you could hear the huge number of Drowners chasing you across the bog. You heart pounded in your chest and you wondered what would happen once you crossed that border. Would they just stop chasing you? 

"Go!" Geralt roared behind you both, you forced your feet to pound the ground even harder seconds from breaking through the tree line. One second you were running the next Geralt yelled and a hard unseen force slammed into your back, throwing you and Jaskier forwards. Just before you hit the ground a sudden heat and a deafening explosion sounded. 

You hit the ground with a thud, slamming against Jaskier as you went and then smashing your head against a rock. Fully unconscious as Geralt was thrown down by the explosion beside you.


	7. Chapter 7

Your body felt warm as the world faded back into existence, that was before it started to ache at least. Your head pounded hard and you stirred tiredly. The warm amber glow behind your eyelids telling you it had gotten dark and you were beside a campfire. 

"How's your head?" Geralt's voice gently hummed over the crackling fire. You risked slowly opening your eyes and spotted him sat against a tree across the fire from you. It didn't hurt as much as you'd expected to let the light into your pupils. You sat up with a small groan and reached for your head, finding a gauze wrapped around it. 

"W-what happened?" You questioned. Still confused about the loud explosion. Geralt stood and stretched out his limbs before strolling over to sit nearer to you on a rock.

"Jaskier guessed that the fumes were flammable, so I lit them up" He shrugged. You crawled closer to his side and pulled your cloak around your shoulders for warmth. "The blast threw us all. You hit your head on a rock so we carried you to a suitable spot to rest up for the night. I applied a salve to your cut and wrapped it" 

"Where's the bard?" You questioned, glancing around and not spotting him. Geralt turned and looked down at you curiously.

"He's gone to find your Friesian..." He informed "Nice stunt you pulled back there"

"Ah-I-" You stammered nervously. The white wolf was suddenly intimidating under the glow of the fire. You patted your ribcage just below your breast, looking for something that was missing. 

"Looking for this?" He asked holding up his coin purse with a grin. You flapped at the reveal, realising he must have groped you in your unconscious state to find it. Throwing him a frown before turning to look back at the fire. "What did you spend it on?" 

"That's none of your concern!" You bit suddenly, surprising yourself with your spunky tone.

A yell from the woods caught your attention and Roach and Pegasus stirred against their temporary hitching point. You stood and tried to see through the darkness. The yell came again and then a voice.

"Geralt! I found it! I could use some assistance! It's stubborn as an ox!" Jaskier yelled from the darkness, fear evident in his voice. You laughed before bringing your fingers to your lips and letting out one long whistle.

"Ira! Come" You called loudly. A loud excited whinny followed by an long yell that got louder as they approached. You had to laugh when you saw them both. Ira trotted to you happily while Jaskier clung desperately to the side of the saddle and bag. Your steed pushed his long nose in your face, huffing happy puffs of air over your skin. You giggled and pat his mane, holding his reign with one hand while you reached around to help Jaskier get unstuck from your belongings. He fell to the floor with a thud before standing quickly, dusting himself off. 

Geralt approached and offered to take the reigns from your grip. 

"A-ah I'd be careful he's quite aggressive-" Jaskier tried to warn as you raised an eyebrow and allowed Geralt to lead Ira. The bard gaped like a fish while he watched Ira follow Geralt with ease and allow him to hitch him with Roach and Pegasus. Ira even had the audacity to thrust his nose into Geralt's shoulder to demand a pat. 

"Thanks for finding him" You blessed as you wrapped your arms around the bards neck and pulled his thin frame into a hug. Jaskier's arms snaked around your waist and pulled you tighter against him. He hummed softly into your hair enjoying the warmth.

"No wonder she stole your coin" Geralt chuckled, "Did you not learn your lesson?" 

Jaskier pulled away with a little reluctance before joining Geralt to stand by the fire.

"From what I remember, I fooled the both of you" You reminded the witcher, he grunted in response before turning his full attention in your direction. 

"I believe I told you to convince me not to turn you in..." He threatened, you joined the two of them and put yourself between them. You placed a palm on Geralt's chest, the lack of armor revealing his steady slow heartbeat against your touch.

"I saved the bard didn't I?" You smirked, gazing up into his yellow orbs. The colour only more mesmerising in the amber glow that surrounded you. 

"You did, but you also robbed him again..." Geralt smirked smugly, his finger skimming up your corset to rest on your chest before delving into your cleavage slowly.

"Robbed me? Again?" Jaskier sounded confused over your shoulder before he watched Geralt pull the coin purse from between your breasts. He made a sound of disbelief before reaching to snatch the purse back. His chest bumped your back and you were pressed against the witchers strong chest as the bard tried to reach for his coin. 

"Ah-aaah. I think I need to look after these. She can't be trusted" Geralt pulled the purse away from his reach. You stood sandwiched between the two of them, it was fine for a split second but it dragged out and the tension built suddenly. You looked up at the white haired man before you and felt the warmth of the softer, sweeter man behind you. Geralt swallowed and you watched his Adam's apple move as he did. Jaskier's hands rest on your waist and his breath ghosted over your ear. 

The man in front of you stepped back and broke the spell. The three of you suddenly quiet and dry throat. The warmth behind you lingered, just not as closely. Roach gained responsibility of the coin pouch. Tucked deep in his pack, along with Geralt's own. You watched with anticipation as he pulled a clean shirt and trousers from the bag. Before turning and walking off into the dark. 

"Lakes this way if you want to get out of those muddy clothes." You heard him call. Unsure of if it was an invitation you waited a beat before walking to Ira and pulling your own clean linen. Jaskier joining and hurriedly searching his saddlebag so he could follow.


	8. Chapter 8

Geralt was already in the lake when you got there. The pale curve of his lower back and hips just dipping under the water as he walked deeper. The moon was big and full, illuminating everything in a blue-white glow. You stood admiring the light pink scars covering Geralt's broad shoulders. Jaskier slipping up beside you.

"You coming?" He woke you from your thoughts about running your palms over the Witcher's tough skin. When you looked to him he was stood in just his linen underpants. 

"Yes. Could you get my strings for me?" You asked, turning to show him your back. A hand came to land on your shoulder before slowly and delicately sliding down your back to the bottom of the under bust corset. 

"How do you normally remove it on your own?" He asked genuinely curious. You chuckled at his question. 

"I taught my horse to tug on them" 

Jaskier's deft fingers untied the strings and loosened the back. His warm hands snaking around and pulling you close to his front suddenly. Fingers slipping to grasp the front of the corset and to unclasp the hook and eye fastenings with a flourish. Like he'd done it a thousand times. You let a gasp escape your mouth in surprise, letting him pull the fabric away and drop it off to the side. Your thin shirt left little to the imagination and your nipples hardened in the cool breeze.

Warm palms cupped them, squeezing softly as Jaskier hummed. He tugged open your shirt ties and began to pull it over your head. Your hair slightly tousled from the long day and removal of the clothes. Leather trousers were unbuttoned next, dropping your head back onto his chest as a hand slid down the front. 

"You two getting in before this lake dries up?" Geralt's voice came from the water. You smirked remembering that you were being watched. 

"Perhaps..." You drawled, a soft moan spilling out when the Bard swiped a finger in your surprisingly wet folds. The two of you were abruptly interrupted by a large wave of water that came from the lake. Coughing and pulling away to assess the situation as water dripped from your body and hair. 

"Rude." Jaskier complained light heartedly before slowly tugging off his undergarment and joining Geralt in the water. You turned to them both, they waited with expectant expressions. Your wet leather trousers stuck slightly as you peeled them down your legs. Exposing your groomed pubic mound. Kicking off one leg at a time and leaving them on the dirt next to your leather boots. 

"Room for me?" You asked nervously. They both just let their eyes take in your shape. Feeling self conscious you were desperate to get under the cover of the lake so you walked in to join them. Toes carefully feeling for stable ground beneath you in the depths. 

Once the water was deep enough you pushed off and swam towards the centre of the lake. The cool water unwelcoming and bitter, biting your skin. You needed the freshness of it, the previous fight and bog of mushrooms had left their filth on you. Treading water you turned to look back. Geralt was nowhere to be seen and Jaskier bobbed closer as he swam out to you. 

A shriek left your mouth as a cold hand grabbed your ankle and pulled you under. You flailed about in the water until you surfaced again, coming face to face with an amused witcher. 

"You moron! You could have drowned me!" You cried out as you spluttered and caught your breath. 

"Oh, don't be like that!" Geralt chuckled. You frowned at him before taking off back towards the shore, deliberately kicking the water in his direction. Jaskier tried to grab you as you passed but you dodged him and almost made it out before they caught up. 

You were almost out, the water lapping around the bottom of your arse. Slender fingers curled around your wrist and pulled you towards them.


	9. Chapter 9

You were tangled up in a pair of arms and soft lips pressed to yours before you could protest. You closed your eyes. Their tongue swept between your lips and you granted permission. Delving your own into the mix and tasting the bards mouth. You hummed softly, a hand groping at your arse as you kissed greedily.

Forceful strong hands tugged at your waist suddenly, pulling you to fall into the shallow water. You landed in Geralt's lap, the water now just covering up to your navel. You lay back against his cool skin as he grabbed your hair and turned your head round to meet his mouth. You groaned as your lips moved against his. The stubble brushing and prickling your skin. 

Jaskier let out a melodic laugh before dropping to his knees between both of your legs. He leaned forwards and cupped your breast, a gasp escaping your mouth at the attention. Geralt's mouth still worked hungry against your own but Jaskier paid no mind to it. He began placing kisses over your soft chest. The witcher looked over your expression and chuckled when you pulled away to gasp and whine with need. The bard's mouth enclosed over your nipple and his tongue flicking against it. 

Time seemed irrelevant as you gazed into golden yellow eyes, his brow heavy as it always was but his pupils blown and excited. His stern nature still visible even with the smirk he wore on his kiss swollen lips. His fingers moved in your hair, pulling it to aim you towards Jaskier. 

Jaskier's blue orbs shined up at you mischievously from under his wet locks of hair. His mouth still teasing and sending shivers up your spine with every grazing of his tongue. Geralt's free hand slid between you and Jaskier, finding its way to your core. 

"Geralt!" You gasped when his fingers swiped against your clit teasingly. His teeth grazed your earlobe and you squirmed in his grasp. Between his legs like this you could feel his hard prick pressed against your lower back. 

"Now, little one. Don't you think you should help dear Jaskier out?" He grumbled darkly into your ear before nuzzling and nipping at the soft skin just below it. Jaskier smirked as he let your nipple fall from his lips, he kneeled in front of you expectantly. Your curious hand reached out slowly to trace up his thigh. Trailing across and brushing fingertips into his soft short pubic hair before wrapping your fingers around his cock gently. He sighed at the touch, swaying his hips towards you as you began to pump his erection in your hand. 

You tried to ignore the way the Witcher's fingers still brushed in a slow deliberate rhythm against your clit. Tried so hard to focus on stimulating Jaskier's throbbing member, even with the moans and curses that left your lips. It drew the line when he leaned over to capture your lips in his. Geralt's stubble grazing your shoulder as he bit down and sucked on your tender skin. Your hand dropped and you groaned into Jaskier's warm mouth, trying to concentrate on breathing as Geralt's fingers quickened. 

Jaskier broke away to reposition himself, in just a few blinks he was pushing his member into your woman-hood. Your hands shot up and gripped at him frantically. Gripping tightly onto his bicep and the other on the nape of his neck. 

"A-Aa! Fuck. Jaskier!" You cried out his forehead pressing against yours as he drew himself out and back in again. You clutched tightly to his smooth pale skin. Geralt's grip finally left your hair and moved to cup your breast and keep you held against his chest as Jaskier pressed into you with more enthusiasm. You moaned with each thrust, your eyes threatening to roll back with the combination of Jaskier's length and Geralt's deft fingers.

Your legs shook with pleasure, each moment pushing you closer to the edge. Your body clenched and you cried out as the knot tightened and you released. Riding the high as Jaskier's hips stuttered clumsily. In the midst of your orgasm Geralt's leg pulled up and pushed into Jaskier's hip, kicking him away and onto his ass with a splash. His fingers slowed on your skin and he rest his arm across your waist while you came down. 

"What was that for?!" Jaskier exclaimed with annoyance as he leaned up on his elbows. Geralt chuckled darkly against your jaw and you shivered. Twisting to try and see the expression on his face as you panted breathlessly. 

"You were getting carried away..." Geralt almost growled. He stood suddenly, scooping you up against his torso and padding back to the dry ground. Once there he sat back down, still holding you on his lap in a bundle. Rushed hands tugging at you until you straddled his lap, facing the white wolf with great enthusiasm of what was to come. 

"Your turn?" You asked with a grin as you peppered his cheeks with soft kisses. 

"Mmm. Witcher's are sterile so I need not hold back either..." He mused, sending Jaskier a pointed look as he approached. He averted his gaze guiltily at the accusation. 

You cupped Geralt's jaw and tilted his face up so you could tug his lip between your teeth. Softly mewling as you lined up his cock at your entrance. Geralt blinked slowly and you both held your breath as you slid down. The stretch that followed enough to curl your toes and make you hot all over. Jaskier flopped down on the ground beside Geralt, watching you both with great interest as you rode his lap. Biting your lip as you pushed the white wolf onto his back and bounced rhythmically. 

Grunts and groans sounded across the lakeside, none of you cared. Jaskier chewing his lip as his fingers groped at his length, the sight of your body glistening in the low lighting. Geralt dug his fingernails into your hips, sending a wave of pleasure through you. 

"Have you been convinced not to turn me in yet?" You panted above your two previous marks. The wordless thoughts that seemed to pass between the two of them after your comment had you regretting asking. 

"How about you show us both how sorry you are?" Jaskier asked, pushing himself up suddenly. You wanted to slow and watch his actions but Geralt gripped at your wrists and pulled you down to lean over him. His hips thrusting into you without slowing. You groaned in the new angle, it hit new spots inside you and sent sparks flying.

A pulsing presence made itself known against your tight rear as Jaskier squatted over you and Geralt. Eyes blown wide you struggled against Geralt's grip.

"A-Ah. I don't thi-ink I can" You stammered in a panic. The witchers thrusts slowed till you were resting on top of him, fully sheathed. 

"I can help you stay calm" He smirked, raising his hand and casting Axii. Your body felt heavy and relaxed suddenly. Your mouth gapped frantically as Jaskier pressed against you from behind. 

"Jaskier! Oh heavens..." You groaned as without resistance his length eased in. You knew it should be more painful, knew it was just the Axii making your muscles limp and compliant. A long groan left all of your mouths as Jaskier was seated. The three of you too scared to make any moves for a few moments. You'd had a fair bit of experience in both fields but to have both of your holes filled at once was overwhelming. You trembled with pleasure, unable to move.

"Oh my, that's tight" Jaskier almost whimpered over your shoulder. 

"Slow." Geralt warned Jaskier as the two of them started to buck hips. The noise that left you was primal, completely mindless. You pulled your head up enough to watch Geralt's face as they both moved gently but with purpose. His yellow eyes boring a hole in yours as his gaze intensified with each thrust. You mewled and squeaked, gasping for air that wouldn't come. Eyes clamped shut and mouth open wide as the speed got too much. 

Jaskier began to falter, curse words falling from his lips as he came undone and spilled his seed inside your arse. Gently he slipped out and moved away to let Geralt have his way with you. The thrusts got harder, you met each one of them frantically. The sound of wet skin and pleasured groans filling the space between you. Nearing another orgasm you cried out, meeting the Witcher's mouth and biting down hard on his lower lip. You broke skin and the coppery taste drove him to the edge. He growled into your mouth before his hips stuttered and he too lost rhythm as he filled you. You rode your orgasm out and rest against his chest lifelessly. 

Your eyes drifted tiredly, eyelids heavy with exhaustion. 

"That's it. Rest." The large chest grumbled beneath you.


End file.
